A transmitting communication device may have multiple antenna elements that transmit signals to communicate information. A receiving communication device extracts the information from the transmitted signals. Multiple antenna elements may enhance spectral efficiency, allowing for more users to be simultaneously served over a given frequency band. The transmitted signals, however, propagate along different paths and may reach the receiving communication device with different phases that destructively interfere. It is generally desirable to reduce interference of transmitted signals.